Ichi's Stories
by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan
Summary: A week has passed since the defeat of Dai Lee. Ichi has progressed in his training and has also opened up to his new family. One night they thought of telling scary stories and Ichi couldnt help but tell the stories he knew from his manga.
1. Chapter 1: The story of Death

Ichi's Stories

Summary: A week has past since the defeat of Dai Lee. Ichi has progressed in his training and has also opened up to his new family. One night they thought of telling scary stories and Ichi couldn't help but tell the stories he knew from his manga.

I'm gonna be taking scenes from higurashi no naku koro Ni and make them into Ichi's stories.

Chapter 1: The story of death

* * *

("My name is Ichi. I've been living at the Jade Palace for a while now it's been awesome just having a family. After the battle with Dai Lee that was over a week ago the valley of peace has really… well it's just been living up to its name. I wonder what's gonna happen today.")

It was nighttime at the valley and Ichi was reading some of his manga until Po came in "Hey what's up Ichi?" Po said

"Nothing just reading" Ichi said

"Hey you gotta come with me."

"Why?" Ichi asked curiously

"Just come on!" Po said grabbing Ichi's arm

Po had dragged Ichi over to Shifu's room where he and the five were as well.

"Um… what's going on?" Ichi asked

"We were going to tell some stories." Tigress said

"What kind?"

"Scary stories!" Po said trying to scare Ichi but failed "Wanna join?"

"Sure but I really don't have much of scary stories to tell." Ichi said

Once the two sat down with the others Shifu saw the book Ichi still had in his hand.

"Is that one of you're manga's?" Shifu asked

"Yeah it's called Higurashi no naku koro Ni"

"What?" They all said in unison

Ichi laughed and started to explain "It means when they cry. It takes place in a village called hinamizawa where lots of murders have been happening. A group of kids try to figure out what's going on but they end up losing their minds and start being the cause of the killings."

"Whoa that sounds crazy but awesome at the same time!" Po said excited

"That's not all. The story goes through arcs and through each arc you go through the story through the eyes of each kid."

"But wouldn't one of the kids be dead in one of the arcs?" Viper asked

"That's the crazy part." Ichi said "With each new arc the people who died in the last one come back."

"It sounds scary and interesting at the same time." Shifu said intrigued "Why don't you tell us what happens."

"Yeah it could be you're scary story." Po said excited

"Ok well let's see which chapter this is?" Ichi said figuring out where he last stopped in his book. "Ok this is one of the arcs it's about a girl named Shion who's pretending to be her sister Mion since their twins. She tries to figure out what happened to Satoshi the boy she loved and starts killing every family that might have had something to do with his whereabouts even her own. The last family was the Furude family and the only one in that family is a young girl who's actually part of the group of kids too her names Rika."

"Shion has problems." Mantis said

"You have no idea." Ichi replied "Anyway in this part of the story Rika comes to her house to ask for something and also wanted to give Shion who was Mion at the time a bottle of soy sauce. Shion knew something was wrong because Rika was staying close to her and when she tried to break away she kept close behind her. They then stopped when Shion obtained the thing that Rika wanted."

"There's still a lot left so feel free to take as much as you want ok." Shion said

"Shion was then surprised when Rika was right in front of her and sprayed her with what seamed to be pepper spray." Ichi read aloud

"Oh my god it burns it burns!" Shion said screaming

"Rika started to pull her hair and gotten Shion on her back. She was about inject her with some type of drug but then Shion started to see again and tried to get her off. The pepper spray was accidentally sprayed blinding Rika giving Shion a chance to get her off." Ichi read on

"What kind of drug did Rika have?" Crane asked

"Don't know I just got this manga today and just started to read it so I don't know much." Ichi said

"Then please continue on Ichi." Shifu asked looking like he was eager to hear what happened next

"Alright that's it! If you want to play like that fine!" Shion said pulling out a taser from behind

"A taser?" Everyone asked

"Yeah every kid in the group they have their own kind of killing weapon. Shion has a taser, one girl makes traps, one girl uses a gun which you rarely see her use, one girl uses a hatchet, and Rika uses her wits and charm, while the only boy in the group uses a baseball bat. Now can I continue?" Ichi asked

"Yes." They said in unison

"After getting her sight back both Rika and Shion were battle ready. They were in a standoff no one did anything?" Ichi explained

"Come on Rika!" Shion said in anger "You're starting to overstay you're welcome so do it make a move already! Believe me if you don't make a move than I defiantly will you little brat!"

"Shion then kicked a bunch of paper camouflaging herself from Rika. Then she charged into her making a direct hit with her taser. Thus knocking Rika to the ground" Ichi read

"How does that feel anyway?" Po asked

"I don't know it's probably like being struck by lightning." Ichi explained remembering what happened to him in his battle with Dai Lee "Now can everyone please save the questions for when I'm finished with the story?" Ichi asked politely

"Heh-Heh sorry." Po said

"You like that?" Shion said while kicking Rika in the ribs

"After being kicked a couple of times Rika then let go of the drug she had in her hand. Then Shion grabbed a hold of it." Ichi read

"Teach you to mess with me! Now let's see what this little drug of yours does to the human body!" Shion said while injecting Rika with her own drug

"Rika was trying to get up but could barely stand because of the drug." Ichi read on "Shion just laughed evilly while watching."

"Look at you you're pathetic that was too easy!" Shion said laughing "I guess all there is left for me to do is sit here and watch you die. But I was so looking forward to torturing you first I really don't want to give that up. Hey I'll tell you what let's change the stage a little bit. I say take this fun were having to the torture room." She said laughing but then stopped

"Rika still had some strength in her and with it she grabbed this giant knife in front of her pointing it towards Shion." Ichi read

"Well now it looks like you have a little bit of strength left in you." Shion said "I guess it wouldn't be any fun if you didn't. I'm sure I'll enjoy driving the nails into you're fingers more if you're struggling doing it" She said laughing

"Then Rika's tone of voice changed it was the voice of a grown woman." Ichi said

"Sorry but I'm gonna have to turn you down on that offer. Find someone else to torture." Rika said

"Now that's how someone of the Furude family should actually sound." Shion said "But I have to wonder just how threatening you can be Rika when you can barely stand. If you think you're getting out of this you're wrong."

"Maybe… but maybe we have different views on what that means." Rika said "I could stay here and let you torture me for days and days on end. Or I could just leave here right now and be done with it!"

"Leave here!" Shion said laughing "I dare you to try it!"

"They looked like they were about to battle once again." Ichi said "But then Rika held the knife to the wall right where she was and started stabbing herself in the neck. Blood kept coming and once the blade fell out of her hands she fell to the ground dead. As for Shion she just stood there with Rika's blood on her clothes and face giving out a demonic laugh."

"I won I did it!" Shion screamed "I took down the people who killed Satoshi!"

"The end" Ichi said finishing the story

Everyone had a scared look on their face even Shifu looked frightened.

"That was the best story ever!" Po finally said

"But how can you not be freaked out by all of that?" Monkey asked still a little freaked out

Ichi just stood there with a sad face and said "I guess it's because I've done my fair share of killing. So I'm used to it."

Shifu realized it was his parents Ichi was talking about and gave him a hug trying to comfort him.

"It's ok Ichi you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Shifu said in a calm voice "Besides what happened was an accident now that you have control that won't happen again."

"He's right." Tigress said "Besides we all know unlike Shion from the story you're kind and sweet."

Ichi blushed and smiled.

"But man that was scary to the max! I think I almost peed my pants." Po said

"Po that's too much information." Ichi said disgusted

"You should read again next night." Crane said

Everyone agreed.

"Well… sure why not I mean if you can stand it I guess I could read more. I just gotta get more of the manga." Ichi said

The seven left Shifu in his room about to go to sleep.

"Hey where you going Po?" Ichi asked

"Um… I just gotta wash something that's all." Po said leaving the room

Ichi was confused at first but then a thought came to him.

("Wait did Po actually…") Ichi thought

Ichi started to burst in laughter realizing that Po actually did pee himself and was going to wash his pants.

* * *

To be continued

Ichi's gonna have more stories to come and everyone is gonna freak when they hear them. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoyment in Killing

Ichi's Stories

Chapter 2: Enjoyment in killing

* * *

Morning came and Ichi was in the training hall. He had gotten a few bruises from working out but it was nothing he couldn't take then Po came in to see what he was doing.

"You ok Ichi?" Po asked

"Yeah I'm fine I'm getting used to pain." Ichi answered "How about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you sure went out in a hurry last night. You had to wash something right? Must have gotten wet by something like someone getting scared."

Po was shocked and said "Wait how? you knew?"

"So you did pee yourself I can't believe it!" Ichi said laughing

"Hey come on it was scary."

"Some dragon warrior you are."

Ichi saw how sad Po was so he started to apologize

"Hey I'm sorry it was just funny. Don't worry I won't tell anyone what happened." Said Ichi

"You promise?" Po asked

"Yeah I'll even pinky swear if you want."

"Thanks." Po said making a pinky swear with Ichi "You're a cool person to have as a little brother you know?"

"Right back at ya." Ichi said smiling

"Hey speaking of the story anything new on it?" He asked

"I was able to get the manga on the last arc. I think I'll tell what happens in that one." Ichi explained

Night came onto the valley of peace. Everyone came into Shifu's room ready to hear a new story.

"So Ichi what story do you have now?" Tigress asked

"This story is of the final arc in Higurashi. It's the story of Rena a kind sweet girl but trust me you might not want to meet her. She's the girl who uses a hatchet as a weapon." Ichi explained

"So that means she's gonna be scary than Shion?" Mantis asked

"She's scarier than all of the kids. Po if you want you don't have to listen."

Everyone looked confused but Po actually smiled knowing that Ichi was concerned for him.

"It's ok I'll be fine go on ahead and read I want to know what Rena does that makes her so scary." Po said smiling

"Ok in this part Rena's dad has been dating this woman named Rina. One time at a café she heard Rina talking to another man and realized that she was using her father to get to his money when she checked if the money was at home she saw that some of it was taken from the safe and knew it was Rina." Ichi explained

"Using people like that is horrible." Tigress said disgusted

"I agree with you and I think Rena would too." Ichi said "Anyway one day when getting home she saw Rina at the front door before she could finish talking Rena left out and ran to the place she usually goes to."

"What's that?" Viper asked

"A junkyard." Ichi answered

"You're kidding right?" Shifu asked

"Nope anyway once going into the junkyard Rena stopped when she heard someone calling her name it was Rina." Ichi read aloud

"That you Rina?" Rena asked

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're hard of hearing Rena." Said Rina

"Sorry"

"Are you by yourself where's you're friend?" Rina asked

"I'm just playing alone right now." Rina answered

"That's pretty mature for someone you're age." Rina said

"See ya."

"Rena completely ignored her and went further down into the junkyard." Said Ichi "When she stopped Rina was right behind her."

"Wow this seems like a cool place kind of like a hideout huh?" Rina asked

"Yep it's a secret place I go that no one else knows of." Rena answered "No one gets to come down here, and when you make a noise no one can hear it."

"So I was right this is you're secret hideout." Said Rina "Well I'm honored to be the only one to see it. There's something I wanted to ask for a while Rena."

"What is it?" Rena asked

"I just wanted to know if you liked me." She said

Rena laughed and said "Why would you ask that?"

"Well you see you're dad and I have been seeing each other for a while now right?" Rina asked "And we've been talking about a few serious things lately. Things like our future together. And what it would be like if we share our lives with each other."

"Rena then remembered a moment when she was with her mom." Ichi read aloud

"Rena you like Akihito too don't you?" Asked Rena's mom "You see mommy wants too…"

"I'm not gonna let you marry my dad." Said Rena

"Huh?"

"If you guys want to date that's fine. But I'm not gonna let you marry him. That's a promise." She explained

"I thought you might be somewhat reticent about it but I didn't think you'd be so blunt to reject it out right." Said Rina

"You knew from the beginning that I wasn't gonna support this. How did you know?" Rena asked

"Well it was pretty obvious every time the two of our eyes met you ran away immediately. Just out of curiosity can you tell me what you don't like about me?" She asked

"I hate everything about you." Rena answered "You're clothes, you're make up, even you're smell."

Rena laughed and said "Well that works out cause I hate you too guess that makes us even you snot nose little brat."

"Don't mess with me kid! I promise you'll regret it!"

"Don't ever step foot in my house again!" Rena demanded "And as far as the marriage goes it's never gonna happen!"

"I think the person you need to be telling this too I you're dad." She said laughing "But good luck convincing him you see things have become a little complicated."

"Rina came close too Rena and whispered into her ear." Said Ichi

"You wanna know why cause I'm pregnant." She explained

"Rena had another memory of her mom."

"Rena mommy is…pregnant." He mom said

"LIAR!" Rena shouted

"Actually you're wrong it's quite true." Rina explained

"I know who you are and I know what you're trying to do." Rena said in anger "I heard everything you said to the man Teppei in the café. I know you call my dad you're man of hinamizawa and I know you're doing what you can to squeeze money out of him! And I know you're playing a badger game on him and it's not gonna work!"

"I see you're well informed for a little girl." Said Rina "You said no one knows about this place right? And the only one who knows about it besides you is me."

"Rina then smacked Rena and grabbed her by the hair."

"Listen you little snot no one messes with me!" Rina shouted in anger

"Hey Ichi it looks like Rina is the real killer in this story." Viper said

"Oh just wait Rena's gonna go berserk in a few." Ichi explained and continued reading "Rina then started to beat up Rena."

"In a little bit of time a ton of money is gonna be rolling my way and you're not gonna stop that!" She said while chocking Rena

"You ain't messing this up for me! I didn't want to kill you kid but you got in the way. I'm never gonna find another sucker like you're dad and as soon as I get that cash I'm outta here. No ones ever gonna see me around here again." Said Rina

"Rena tried to escape that's when she grabbed a piece of broken glass and made a big cut to Rina's side." Ichi read aloud "While she was writhing in pain Rena found a metal bar on the ground grabbed it and knew exactly what she wanted to do with it."

"Hey what are you doing?" Rina asked "We're not playing around here!"

"Rena started beating Rina with the bar"

"Die…Die…Die…DIE!" Rena said while beating Rina

"When she stopped Rina was on the ground dead." Ichi read aloud "After dropping the bar Rena then dragged Rina by her feet and hid her in a fridgerator."

"The End" Ichi finished

Everyone looked shocked and amazed at the same time.

"Um I know Rena meant well but that was a little much." Said Crane

"Really I thought Rina deserved it if she tried to steal money from my family I'd do the same thing." Ichi replied "But I'd probably do something like throw her in jail."

"An excellent story Ichi." Said Shifu "Now everyone time for bed."

Everyone left the room once Po and Ichi went into their room Ichi asked a question.

"So Po you ok this time?" He asked

"Yep I've gotten used to the stories." Po answered "Though that was still brutal I mean what Rena did was insane!"

"Like I said before they start to lose their minds and become the reason for the murders it's the fate of those who live in Hinamizawa." Ichi explained

"Well goodnight" Said Po

"Night"

Ichi had dreamt of his parents they were on the ground and were on fire. He saw his younger self standing in front of him giving a smile. He then woke up.

("What was that?") Ichi thought

Seeing that started a question in his head

("Did I enjoy killing them?")

* * *

To be continued

Could Ichi have an evil side? Chapter 3 coming soon


	3. Chapter 3:Finding the Truth

Ichi's Stories

Chapter 3: Finding the truth

Since that very night Ichi had been meditating trying to get it out of his head. But it never seemed to work he could still see himself smiling at his parents burning corpses. Could it have been true could he have killed his parents on purpose? Just then he heard footsteps it was Po and Shifu.

"Ichi are you alright?" Po asked

He didn't want them to worry so he smiled and said "Yeah I'm just meditating"

"No you're not." Said Shifu "That smile isn't the smile you normally make."

Shifu caught Ichi red handed

"How could you tell from my smile?" Ichi asked

"Normally you're smile has emotion in it and it's usually filled with happiness." Shifu explained "But that smile it's just a cover up for something mind telling us what it is?"

"I guess I can't hide it." Ichi started to explain "Last night I had a dream it was of when my parents were killed…by me."

"Hey don't worry about it Ichi we all know you didn't mean too." Said Po

"Did I really?"

"What do you mean?" They asked

"I saw my younger self next to my parents burning corpses and I was actually smiling I wasn't crying at all." He explained

"What?" Po asked

"It must have been a memory I hid away from myself and it came out after telling that story. Now I keep asking this same question… did I kill my parents on purpose and did I actually enjoy it?" Ichi asked

"Ichi I…"

"What kind of kid would kill his own parents? Did I do it for a reason or was it because I enjoy killing people?"

Ichi couldn't stop thinking about it

"I was right I am a monster. To do that to my own family I should just die!"

"That's enough!" Shifu said while smacking Ichi

"Don't you know how people would feel if you killed yourself?" He asked "Everyone cares about you and if you died they would miss you… I would miss you."

"Master Shifu… I can't stay here anymore." Said Ichi "If it's true I might kill again and it might be you, Po, and the five. I'm gonna leave the valley of peace and find a cave to live in."

With that Ichi started walking towards the door until Po stepped in front of him.

"Move Po" Ichi asked

"No way!" Po shouted "You're staying here!"

"I can make you move you know. But I'm trying not to so please move."

Ichi started to see tears coming from Po's eyes and with that he gave him a hug.

"Please don't leave!" Po pleaded "I don't want you to go away. Neither does Shifu and if the five heard you they'd think the same thing."

"But I could kill all of you anytime. I'm nothing but a symbol of death, a flame whose only purpose is to kill."

"That's not true!" Po shouted "You're not any of those things. You're just Ichi a boy who was alone but then became part of a family. You're kind, caring, smart, helpful, and more. You're the total embodiment of good in this world. But most of all… you're my little brother and I love you for who you are."

Ichi was overwhelmed from what Po had said. He actually started to cry.

"Po I love you too. You were my first friend and my brother you became the first person I wanted to protect in over 10 years."

After Po let go Ichi walked toward Shifu.

"I don't know what to say. Shifu you saved me from an eternity of loneliness you gave me comfort and love. I could never find a way to thank you for that."

Shifu hugged Ichi with tears in his eyes.

"You just did my son." Shifu said with tears "You gave everyone including me happiness you are something worth protecting something to care about and also something to love. That's why I'll never let anything happen to you."

"Thanks dad." Ichi said with tears "But still could you really live with a killer?" Ichi asked

"You're no killer there must be a reason to you're memory and we'll find the truth." Shifu said trying to comfort him

"Yeah you're not that kind of person Ichi we know you and that's nothing like you. We'll find out the truth I promise." Po said wiping a tear from Ichi's eye

"Thanks big bro. Maybe we can skip the stories tonight?"

"Sure we understand completely" Said Shifu "Just rest up for tomorrow ok."

"Thanks."

Ichi went into his room to sleep for the rest of the day.

("To think there's actually people who care about me. Po, Shifu thank you")

Ichi smiled and dreamt a beautiful dream a dream about his family.

To be continued

That kind of love is something you usually never see dreams are made of this. Ichi's a lucky kid or dog. Chapter 4 coming soon


	4. Chapter 4: Atonement

Ichi's Stories

Chapter 4: Atonement

This name is perfect since this is what Ichi wants to do. There's an antagonist to this story he's in this part but you'll never believe who it is.

The next day Ichi sat on the steps of the Jade Palace with Po talking.

"Hey Po." Ichi asked

"Yeah?"

"Do you really think I should stay? I mean if I killed my parents that means I could kill you too."

"That's true but… I know who you are and you're not like that." Said Po "You're you a kind, caring person who fights to protect what he cares about."

Ichi was happy to hear that. That was when he felt something.

"What is this?" He asked

"What?"

"This feeling. It's weird I never felt it before it's warm and it feels nice it's like two things at once." Ichi explained "What are they?"

"I think one of them is love." Said a voice it was Shifu

"Love? I never felt it at least I don't remember." Ichi said confused

"Didn't you say before that Shifu gave you love and comfort?" Po asked

"Yeah but I didn't know what it was." Ichi explained "I know the name, the meaning, but I never knew what it felt like. It's like nothing else."

"That's what love is like it's a feeling that only people who truly cares about you can give." Shifu explained "But still that other feeling I don't what to say for it."

"I think I know what it is."

"What?" They asked

"Courage." He said

"Courage?" Po asked

"Yeah I can feel it. It's telling me not to give up and to believe. Believe that I can find the truth and that the truth is something to look forward too." Ichi explained "Whatever the truth is I'll find it because of these two feelings. I can feel them giving me newfound strength."

"They can do that?" Po asked

"Yeah didn't you feel courage when you fought Tai Lung?" Ichi asked

"Now that you mention it when I found the courage to believe in myself I also found the strength to fight." Po explained

"And you also fought because of love. You cared for Shifu enough to save him with that and courage you won." Ichi explained

"Yeah I guess you're right. I guess those two feelings are pretty strong."

"They give people incredible power. And something else." Said Shifu

"Something else?" Po and Ichi said in unison

"They make you realize what's important to you." He explained

Ichi thought about it and realized he knew what Shifu meant.

"Yeah." Ichi said smiling "I know what's important what's important to me is everyone. You, Po, the five you are all important to me. You're the reason I beat Dai Lee that day. Thank you."

"Group hug!" Po shouted

The three then gave each other a great big hug smiling in joy. When they went inside they saw the unthinkable.

"What the?" They said in unison

The furious five where on the ground badly injured and bleeding. Black flames surrounded them and in the middle was a dark silhouette.

"You did you do this?" Shifu asked "Who are you!?"

The person then turned around giving a demonic smile. He had the blood of the five on his hands and his face. When they saw who it was Ichi couldn't believe it.

"Is that…."

"Ichi?"

To be continued

"That's right plot twist! Wanna see what happens next? Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5: I'll face Myself

Ichi's Stories

Chapter 5: I'll face myself

That name came from Persona 4 and you got to admit it does go with what this chapter is about. So meanwhile back at the biggest plot twist yet.

* * *

"You're… me?" Ichi asked shocked

The furious five where on the ground badly injured black flames circled them and the person who did all of this looked just like Ichi.

"That can't be." Po said freaked out "Ichi's been with us all this time. How is that Ichi?"

"You're only half right fatty." Said the other Ichi "I'm Ichi but I'm only part of Ichi. I am his shadow his true self." He explained

"No way!" Po shouted "There's no way you're Ichi!"

"Po… he's right." Ichi said

"What?" Po and Shifu said in shock

"He's my other half the part that was locked away long ago." Ichi explained "Now I found truth about what happened to my parents it wasn't me… it was you!"

"Don't you mean us?" Said Shadow Ichi "After all I'm you and you're me."

"That maybe so but you're different from me you enjoy killing the people I care about."

"I was just about to kill these losers until you came wanna watch?"

Ichi was infuriated and started to charge at him with a punch but he blocked it.

"Hey a simple no would have sufficed." He said snickering "But you know you can't beat me I know you're moves and I know how to overcome you."

"You think so?" Ichi asked

"Yeah because unlike you I'm not afraid to kill. I like it to rend and slaughter to taste the blood of my enemies its like ecstasy to me." Shadow Ichi explained

"Gross." Po and Shifu said in unison

"That's his thoughts not mines." Ichi said

Ichi was then thrown to the wall by his shadow but he got back up.

"Ichi!" Po shouted

"No stay back!" He shouted "I have to do this it's the only way for me to atone for my sins."

"Let him fight Po." Shifu said "He has to face himself to find the truth his answer."

"Come on!" Said Shadow Ichi "I'm not afraid to kill myself besides with you gone there will only be me."

Ichi rushed into battle giving his shadow a kick to the head but he blocked it. But Ichi made a hit with his other foot and got him in the head.

"What was that about knowing my moves?" Ichi said

"That all you got?" Asked Shadow Ichi "I was expecting more from my other self."

He then disappeared in front of Ichi and reappeared in front of him punching Ichi in the stomach and then throwing him to the wall. Right when he was still on the wall he punched Ichi again and continued to until he fell to the ground.

"Well I guess I shouldn't expect much from my weaker half." He said with his demonic laugh. "Now it's time to die."

He held out his hand about to launch out a giant fire blast at Ichi he then fired. Ichi closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw Po and Shifu who then fell to the ground.

"No!" Ichi shouted

Shadow Ichi laughed and said "So they took the full brunt of the attack huh? That must have been caused from that stupid emotion you call love."

Ichi tried to see if they were ok tears started to fall from his eyes.

"What a stupid emotion it only makes trouble." He said "Love shouldn't exist all you need is power that's all you need in this world to survive. I guess I should kill them."

"Don't you dare touch them!" Ichi shouted while getting up "I'll never let you take them away from me!"

Shadow Ichi was about to fire another blast.

"You know if you don't move it's over for you right?" He said "But if you do then it's over for them you're choice."

He then fired but Ichi did not move he took the brunt of the attack head on. When the smoke from the blast cleared Ichi fell to the ground.

"It's over guess I'll finish off the five then next to go will be the valley." He said snickering

Then Ichi instantly stood back up like nothing even happened.

"Still alive? You're gonna wish you weren't."

Shadow Ichi shot another fire blast but when it reached Ichi it was torn in half like it was cut by a sword.

"What?" He said in shock "What the hell did you do?"

Ichi stood there silent. Po and Shifu then woke up seeing what was going on.

"Ichi what's…?"

"Tell me!" Shadow Ichi said while sending black flames toward Ichi

But the flames were destroyed like before. Ichi's fur then came up like a feral beast and he charged at his shadow with claws.

"Did he have those before?" Shifu asked

"No way!" Po said surprised

After blocking it Shadow Ichi said "The hell? Since when did you have those?"

Ichi then kept slashing at him until he made a direct hit to his chest.

"Damn! How did you?"

Next thing he knew Ichi's claws grew even longer circling him. His fangs grew longer as well with that he bit him on the neck.

"The hell is this!?" He shouted "You could never do this before?"

That's when he saw Ichi's eyes. He wasn't looking at Ichi's eyes but the eyes of a demon.

"So that's it huh?" he said while dodging Ichi's attacks "You can't do this by yourself so you unleash the beast that was inside of you."

"That was inside Ichi?" Po said shocked

"Everyone has a beast inside of them." Shifu explained "I guess his is more vicious."

Ichi jumped into to the air about to attack until Shadow Ichi shot a fire blast. When the smoke cleared he disappeared from in front of him and attacked from behind slamming Ichi to the ground. Then that's when Ichi attacked with a whole barrage of blades from his body.

"Didn't see that coming?" Po and Shifu said in unison

"This pain is nothing to tell the truth I enjoy it." He said laughing "But I know you and you can't take that much of pain can you."

He then grabbed Ichi's side and started to crush every bone inside. Ichi woke up letting out a huge scream.

"Ichi." Po started to cry knowing that he couldn't do anything to help

"Why does this have to happen to him?" Shifu said trying not to cry

"You know what pain is right?" Shadow Ichi asked "And you also know fear it's been the only thing keeping you alive. You have nothing else to fight with you're nothing."

"You're…wrong." Ichi said in pain

"Oh really? Then tell me what else do you have?"

"Courage."

"What?" He said "What did you say?"

"I said I have courage."

He threw Ichi away from him.

"What can courage possibly do?"

"It can do a lot!" Po said "It gives you strength you never imagined and it makes dreams a reality."

"And when it comes to Ichi he has more courage than anyone I've met." Shifu said smiling

"What? Who… what the hell are you?" He said freaked out

"My name is Ichi." He said

"You know damn well what I mean!" He shouted in anger "You aren't the same the fear in you're eyes are gone."

"I'm not afraid anymore I got courage on my side and with that I'll beat you." Ichi said

"Ichi started to make a fist while shadow Ichi started to feel something. For the first time ever he was afraid.

"Let's end this!" Ichi shouted charging at him

"Stay away from me!" He said while shooting at Ichi

Ichi kept running dodging every attack then he jumped spinning into the air and landing right where shadow Ichi was. He then grabbed his face.

"Now die!" Ichi shouted while launching a giant fire blast

The smoke disappeared and Shadow Ichi was still standing barely.

"You think this is over?" He said nearly conscious "I'm gonna kill every one of you."

Ichi then grabbed Shadow Ichi's finger and then put up his pinky.

"Wait is that what I think it is?" Po asked

"The Wuxi finger hold!" Shifu answered

"No way… there's no way those two idiots taught you that move!" He said in fear

"You're right… but like Po I figured it out." Ichi said smiling

"So you're this is my death."

"No this isn't you're death." Ichi said "This is you're rebirth. Now as Po would say… skadoosh."

Ichi put his pinky down which caused a giant explosion. Once the smoke disappeared everyone's injuries were completely healed.

"What happened?" Viper asked

"All I remember is that we were fighting someone who looked like Ichi." Tigress said confused

"That was me Tigress well part of me anyway I have a lot to explain." Ichi said smiling

Once he explained everyone was shocked and amazed.

"So let me get this straight." Mantis said "You just fought yourself and won?"

"Yep I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I mean he was a part of me so that means I was really hurting you. I hope you can forgive me." Ichi said

"We forgive you and we always will." Crane said

"Thank you." Ichi said smiling

"So Ichi was courage really the thing that helped you defeat you're shadow?" Monkey asked

"Well yes but it wasn't just that. The other thing was love."

"Love?" The five said surprised

"Yeah you guys are my reason. My reason to fight, my reason to overcome any obstacle, my reason for living, you all gave me something and it was love and with the courage I also had I had the strength to win against my shadow." Ichi explained

"You know something Ichi." Said Po

"What?"

"You're really amazing."

Ichi blushed "I'm not that amazing but I do want to say something to Shifu."

"What's that?" Shifu asked

Ichi then gave Shifu a hug.

"Though I know it wasn't really you thank you for giving me life. Over the years I was nothing but a empty shell with no meaning. But because of you I made so many friends who are now my family and I started to feel emotions that are just beautiful. Happiness, courage, and love so thank you father." Ichi said with a tear in his eyes

"To tell the truth you did the same for me so thank you… my son." Shifu said wiping off Ichi's tears from his eyes

"Po thanks for everything you became my first ever friend and also became my brother. I will always love you for that." Ichi said

"Same here little bro." Po said in tears while hugging Ichi

("Life is something, it's filled with many things. Sometimes it's nothing but pain but when you meet people who care about you, you find what's it's really filled with. Love, compassion, and happiness. And I've found it with my new family. My name is Ichi and I am the flame of life.")

* * *

To be continued

It's not over yet but still this was beautiful. Btw what Ichi said to Po that was brotherly love so don't go thinking anything. Chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6: Memories of You

Ichi's Stories

Chapter 6: Memories of you

The name came from a song from the persona 3 game and that's what Ichi's gonna sing.

* * *

Night had fallen to the valley of peace Ichi was sitting at the peach tree of heavenly wisdom looking at the stars thinking about his parents. Until out of nowhere they appeared right in front of him.

"Mom, Dad!?" Ichi said surprised "Is that really you?"

They didn't speak only nodded.

Ichi started to cry and said "I am so sorry I never wanted this to happen to you… I never wanted to kill you."

Ichi's mom placed her hand on his head and said "We've been watching you. We saw you do great things we never hated you for what you did. We will always love you."

Just then Po, Shifu, and the five came and saw Ichi and his parents.

"Ichi are these you're parents?" Po asked

"Yeah they are." Ichi answered

"You must be Po and the red panda is Shifu correct?" Said Ichi's dad

"Yes I am." Shifu replied

"Thank you for adopting our son you gave him a second chance for that we thank you." Said Ichi's mom "Please take care of him while we're gone."

"What? You mean you're leaving?" Ichi asked

"We were only able to come and tell you that we don't hate you for what you did." Ichi's dad explained "We have to go now."

"But I don't want you to leave me!" Ichi shouted with tears

His mother wiped the tears and said "We have to leave but always remember we'll always be watching you. And that we love you."

With that they disappeared Ichi was sad but also happy.

"Told you didn't I?" Said Po "I said you were a sweet kid and even you're parents know that."

Ichi smiled "I guess I am. I feel like I can finally live in peace knowing that my parents forgive me now."

"Sing" Said Shifu

"What?" Ichi and the five said

"Oh yeah you guys never heard him. Ichi knows some beautiful songs and is a great singer." Po said with a goofy smile

"Why though?" He asked

"So I can really see if you're happy." Shifu answered

"Well ok. This song is called memories of you. My mom used to sing it to me as a lullaby in Japanese but I'll sing it in English.

With that Ichi started to sing.

"The voice of the wind shreds drops of light onto you as you doze off I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden in sorrow."

"Even though it hurts (to make a wish), I received the courage to fight from you, so I will go if I awaken (from a dream), I'll be able to see you again."

"I will hide my distant memories in my breast and sing."

"Because you protected this ephemerally floating world by your own hand. Now simply fold your wings and sleep restfully. Be wrapped up in an eternal tranquility, and love through all eternity."

"Sleep, by this hand of mine that gently watches over you. I remember you laughing, you crying, you angry. I will never forget for all of time until my life is exhausted."

"At a crosswalk, I heard a voice similar to yours. I turned around and looked up at the sky, holding my tears back from overflowing."

"Tomorrow for sure (one of these days), I believe I can see you once more as I wander alone. Through rainy nights (and sunny mornings), I keep on waiting."

"I won't forget the night we ran through."

"That brightly shining moment, I was with everyone."

"I spent that time without knowing it was irreplaceable."

"Now, so I'll just recall it fondly, I will embrace the feeling."

"You were definitely by my side back then, you know."

"You were always, always, always smiling right next to me."

"Even if I lose you, I'll get you back. I will never leave you."

Everyone applauded.

"Ichi that was beautiful." Viper said

"Yeah it was." Po said crying

"Po why do you always cry?" Ichi asked

"Because you sing the most beautiful songs anyone would cry from hearing that," Po explained

"He's right" Shifu said with tears in his eyes

Ichi blushed from hearing that. He then looked up at the stars thinking about his parents.

("Mom, Dad I'm gonna live on. With my family.")

The End

Beautiful my second finished story and it ended with a beautiful song.


End file.
